Mémoire sélective
by Kafka Tamura
Summary: ABANDONNÉE! Oga perd la mémoire, mais se souvient étrangement d'une seule chose... Crackfic, contenu explicite, YAOI!
1. Chapter 1

**Titre: **_Mémoire sélective  
><em>**Genre: **_Romance, humour.  
><em>**Rating: **_M (explication dans la suite)  
><em>**Personnages: **_Furuichi et Oga, ainsi que la plupart des personnages, hormis tous ceux qui font référence au côté surnaturel (comme Hilda ou Beel)._

**Note: **_Attention : Cette histoire est cotée T pour langage vulgaire et violence. La cote pourrait très bien monter plus tard à M (même si ce n'est pas prévu pour le moment)._

_Edit: Comme vous avez pu constater, la cote a changé à M. Vous pouvez allez au chapitre 5 pour lire l'avertissement (vous vous doutez de ce que ça veut dire, j'en suis sûre, mais bon, pour plus de détails...)_

_Eh voilà! Ma deuxième fanfic sur ce couple, et la deuxième fanfic francophone de ce fandom!_

_Cette fois-ci, j'ai tenté un genre auquel je ne suis pas trop habituée : l'humour. Désolé si ça ne vous parait pas drôle du tout. J'aurai essayé, au moins... C'est aussi un peu une crackfic, dans la mesure où les personnages risquent d'être très exagérés (mais ils le sont déjà dans l'original, alors, ce n'est pas trop grave, j'imagine). J'essaie de les faire IC, mais bon, s'ils sont OOC, je m'en excuse._

_Sinon, comme à mon habitude, c'est un peu UA. En fait, on peut considérer que ça se situe juste avant le début de la série, puisque mis à part Hilda, Beel et Alaindelon, tous les autres personnages existent et l'univers est semblable._

_Sur ce, je vous souhaite bonne lecture, et si vous avez des commentaires, n'hésitez pas à m'en faire part! D'autant plus que j'y réponds tout le temps et que vous pourrez donc avoir des scoops (même si j'évite de dire trop de spoilers)._

* * *

><p>C'était une journée comme toutes les autres. Oga revenait de l'école avec Furuichi, jusqu'au moment où ce dernier prétexta une urgence et partit en trombe, sans attendre la réponse de son ami. Maintenant seul, notre protagoniste jura tout bas et traita son collègue d'idiot comme à son habitude. Puis il continua son chemin jusqu'à chez lui.<p>

Ce qui arriva à ce moment-là est un mystère. Peut-être rentra-t-il tête première dans un poteau ou un arbre? Peut-être fut-il battu par des délinquants (ce qui était peu probable si l'on considère qu'il était d'habitude celui qui vainquait les autres)? Peut-être glissa-t-il sur une pelure de banane? Ou alors, peut-être le soleil tapa-t-il si fort sur sa tête qu'il le fit tomber dans les pommes? Enfin, peut-être se fit-il kidnapper par des extraterrestres qui lui ouvrirent le cerveau pour l'examiner et qui le renvoyèrent sur terre par la suite?

Peu importe ce qui se passa réellement, le fait est qu'à ce moment, Oga perdit la mémoire.

C'est donc en dessous d'un soleil tombant bientôt à l'horizon que notre cher Ogre se réveilla de sa torpeur. Il se leva d'abord, regarda les alentours avec des points d'interrogation dans les yeux. Il ne se rendit pas compte qu'il était amnésique; il se demanda seulement comment il avait pu atterrir dans cette rue inconnue.

D'un haussement d'épaules, il se débarrassa de ses interrogations et avança, n'ayant aucune destination particulière en tête. C'est alors qu'il marchait qu'il se rendit compte que quelque chose n'allait pas. Il s'arrêta et posa sa main sur son menton en une pose se voulant réflective. Pourtant, malgré l'utilisation de cette ultime technique, absolument rien ne lui vint en tête, alors il haussa à nouveau les épaules, secoua la tête et décida plutôt de continuer son chemin.

Le soleil était à moitié couché lorsqu'Oga arriva dans ce qu'il jugea être le centre-ville. Il s'assit sur un banc dans un parc et regarda les alentours. Tout cela ne lui disait absolument rien, mais, avec son habitude de tout prendre à la légère, il éloigna d'un geste de la main toute inquiétude avant même que celle-ci n'ait le temps de naitre. Ce n'est que cinq minutes plus tard que notre démoniaque lycéen remarqua une chevelure grise dans la foule. Sans même se demander ce qu'il faisait – mais se le demandait-il jamais de toute façon? –, il courut vers le jeune garçon qui allait en sens inverse. Il l'attrapa par le poignet, ce qui le força à se retourner vers lui avec une vague expression de surprise sur le visage.

À ce moment, pendant un millième de seconde, Oga perdit l'usage de sa voix. Un millième de seconde durant lequel il détailla l'apparence du lycéen qu'il avait devant lui : cheveux argentés, yeux gris, teint pâle. Il serra sa main un peu plus fort, sentant la petitesse et la douceur de son poignet. Le garçon avait une drôle d'aura autour de lui, de faiblesse et de force à la fois, comme si c'était justement sa fragilité qui lui conférait une puissance extraordinaire.

Pendant ce court laps de temps où le temps prit son temps et s'arrêta, l'insensible brute qu'était Oga eut le coup de foudre pour son meilleur ami.

Évidemment, étant insensible – y compris face à ses propres sentiments –, il ne se rendit compte de rien et ignora la drôle de sensation qui avait pris captif son cœur. C'est ce moment que le temps choisit pour se remettre en marche. Sans se poser plus de questions, notre personnage principal sortit de sa torpeur momentanée. Ce qui jaillit de sa bouche alors lui était complètement étranger, mais sonnait étonnamment familier : « Furuichi ».

Le principal intéressé délaissa enfin son expression de surprise et adopta une mine ennuyée. Il avait prétexté une urgence pour se débarrasser de son ami, question de draguer quelques meufs. Évidemment, comme à son habitude, chaque tentative qu'il avait effectuée avorta, mais il gardait courage. À force d'acharnements, une fille finirait certainement par s'intéresser à lui un jour. Sauf que tous les efforts du monde étaient cent fois plus vains encore lorsqu'Oga était dans les parages, parce que toutes les filles relativement saines d'esprit s'enfuyaient en courant.

C'est donc avec un soupir exagéré et une main posée sur son front qu'il demanda :

- Oga, qu'est-ce que tu veux? Je t'ai bien dit que j'avais une urgence, non?

Alors, l'adolescent eut une réaction inhabituelle et sans contredit comique. Il regarda d'abord à gauche, puis à droite, puis derrière lui et enfin, de nouveau face à son ami, il se pointa du doigt et demanda :

- C'est moi, Oga?

- Évidemment, imbécile!

C'est à ce moment que les deux adolescents réalisèrent que quelque chose n'allait vraiment pas. Pendant un moment, un drôle de silence s'interposa entre eux deux, jusqu'à ce que Furuichi se rende compte que son poignet était encore captif et tente de le libérer. Oga n'en raffermit que plus son emprise, ce qui poussa son prisonnier à lui ordonner :

- Lâche-moi, Oga!

Le plus fort des deux sourit alors, de son rictus qui signifiait souvent un mauvais moment à venir pour son ami. C'est alors qu'il ajouta, avec un air stupide :

- Furuichi, c'est où, chez moi?

Ce fut au tour du plus intelligent des deux d'afficher une mimique cocasse : la bouche ouverte à sa plus grande capacité, les yeux tant écarquillés qu'ils semblaient prêts à sortir de leurs orbites, la mâchoire à deux doigts de tomber tant elle pendait. Puis, sans prévenir, il éclata de rire si fort qu'il dut se tenir le ventre. Il savait que son ami était stupide, mais il ne le pensait pas imbécile au point d'oublier où était sa propre maison. Bientôt des larmes emplirent ses yeux tant il riait. Son interlocuteur choisit ce moment pour lâcher sa main et lui donner son fameux coup de poing style Oga.

Après avoir volé un peu plus loin et atterri d'une manière à la fois disgracieuse et douloureuse, l'adolescent arrêta évidemment de rire et tenta de se relever avec une grimace. Il se demanda à ce moment-là pourquoi il restait ami avec quelqu'un qui n'hésitait pas à le frapper au moindre geste déplacé. Il décida finalement de ne plus y penser et de se tenir debout de peine et de misère.

Le garçon aux cheveux marrons choisit ce moment pour arriver devant lui avec son sourire victorieux et la même question aux lèvres :

- Donc, Furuichi, où c'est, chez moi?

L'interpelé déglutit et demanda alors :

- Pourquoi tu me demandes? Tu t'en souviens plus, ou quoi?

C'est alors qu'un éclair de compréhension passa sur le visage de l'amnésique et qu'il s'écria, avec un air de triomphe :

- Mais c'est ça! Tu sais, ça... Comment ça s'appelle? Amn, a... ça commence par un « a »...

- Amnésie?

- C'est ça! Qu'il ajouta en pointant son ami du doigt.

Furuichi soupira alors et prit son menton dans sa main droite – la technique ultime fonctionnait mieux avec lui. Ainsi, il était amnésique? Cela expliquait certaines choses, mais il sentit que quelque chose ne cliquait pas dans son histoire. Lorsqu'il réalisa le problème, il lâcha sa pause et accusa Oga :

- Mais tu t'es souvenu de mon nom!

C'est alors que son ami, contre toute attente, sembla surpris. Il se plongea dans ce qui ressemblait à s'y méprendre à une réflexion profonde, ce qui laissa l'autre lycéen pantois. Ce dernier se demanda sérieusement s'il s'était finalement mis à la réflexion, jusqu'à ce qu'il affiche son sourire habituel et qu'il ajoute :

- Bah, peu importe! Montre-moi plutôt où j'habite!

Furuichi se frappa alors le front de sa paume en se rappelant de ne jamais espérer qu'Oga se guérisse de sa stupidité légendaire. Il se dit alors que la soirée s'annonçait longue et soupira de mécontentement. Adieu les filles sexys et bonjour la galère!


	2. Chapter 2

_Merci beaucoup pour tous les bons commentaires! Ça me rassure quant à mon écriture!_

_Voilà le deuxième chapitre de cette saga. J'aime à croire que, si Beelzebub avait été un yaoi, il aurait pu ressembler à cela, mais étant beaucoup trop modeste pour oser me mettre au même niveau que ceux qui ont produit cet anime, je ne prétendrai pas avoir le même talent. J'ai encore beaucoup à apprendre, alors voilà... (Tiens, c'est un peu sérieux comme réflexion, nan?)_

_Enfin, tout cela pour dire que j'espère que vous allez aimer ce chapitre plus long que le premier et la petite surprise que je vous ai laissé à la fin!_

_Bonne lecture!_

* * *

><p>Furuichi se dirigea alors vers la maison d'Oga, avec ce dernier à ses côtés. S'il n'avait pas su que son ami était totalement incapable de mentir, il ne l'aurait pas cru amnésique, et ce, pour plusieurs raisons. Premièrement, il s'était souvenu de son nom, ce qui l'intriguait grandement. Il ne se rappelait même pas son propre nom et avait pourtant sorti le sien sans un seul instant de réflexion. Il fut forcé de conclure qu'il avait laissé une trace indélébile dans l'esprit du délinquant, sans se décider à savoir si c'était une bonne ou une mauvaise chose.<p>

Deuxièmement, il ne semblait pas troublé outre mesure par son état. Cette objection ne fit pas long feu dans son esprit, toutefois, puisqu'il savait bien que son ami ne savait même pas ce que le mot « inquiétude » – ou « réflexion », tant qu'à faire – signifiait.

La dernière interrogation qu'il eut fut qu'il ne semblait pas curieux. Qu'il ne s'inquiète pas, soit, c'était normal pour lui, mais qu'il ne pose pas une seule question sur sa vie ou son entourage lui semblait un peu étrange. Il ne réfléchissait donc pas au point de ne pas se demander qui il était?

Notre protagoniste, à ce moment-là, se moquait bien de savoir qui il était. De fait, il ne se souciait d'à peu près rien sauf son ami qui marchait à ses côtés. Il détailla son apparence encore une fois et sentit à nouveau une drôle de sensation dans sa poitrine. Cette fois-ci, il se demanda pendant une grosse seconde ce qu'il ressentait, avant de laisser tout cela de côté avec son habituelle insouciance. Il oublia de sitôt son interrogation et eut de nouveau la tête vide de toute pensée, comme cela lui arrivait peut-être un peu trop souvent.

C'est dans un silence relativement inconfortable qu'ils atteignirent finalement leur destination. Celui qui n'avait pas perdu la mémoire pointa une maison du doigt et apprit à l'amnésique qu'il s'agissait de la sienne. Furuichi s'apprêtait à lui dire à demain et à s'en aller lorsque son camarade lui empoigna à nouveau le bras et le força à le suivre jusque devant la porte.

Il ronchonna et se débattit du mieux qu'il le pouvait, mais Oga se contenta de renforcer son emprise sans rien ajouter. Furuichi leva les yeux au ciel mais décida finalement de se laisser faire, ne pouvant bien sûr pas lutter contre lui, sur le plan physique à tout le moins. C'est ainsi que notre brute favorite posa le doigt sur la sonnette. Son compagnon avait alors déjà abandonné tout espoir de le voir agir de façon normale, aussi se contenta-t-il de soupirer devant ce geste relativement stupide. Depuis quand sonnait-on à la porte de sa propre demeure?

La personne qui lui ouvrit fut Misaki, sa grande sœur, encore plus effrayante que son petit frère. Ce dernier lui demanda, sans aucun préambule et avec toujours le même sourire sur le visage :

- T'es qui?

Ce qui lui valut un coup de poing en pleine figure et une réplique cinglante :

- Depuis quand on demande à sa grande sœur qui elle est?

Oga, qui avait volé non loin de là et avait lâché par le fait même la main de son meilleur ami, se releva en ajoutant :

- Aïe, ça fait mal, imbécile!

Ce à quoi Furuichi ne put s'empêcher d'enfouir une nouvelle fois son visage dans sa paume avec un air dégouté. Il commençait à se fatiguer de la stupidité de son ami et tenta de profiter de la diversion qu'avait causée la jeune femme pour s'enfuir. Il fut toutefois surpris par Oga, qui lui fit un sourire menaçant et lui demanda :

- Où tu t'en vas comme ça?

- Nulle part, qu'il répondit en s'arrêtant immédiatement et en secouant les mains devant lui en un geste qui se voulait pacifique. Il se tourna alors vers la jeune adulte et lui expliqua, tout en pointant son ami du pouce : Misaki-san, c'est peut-être dur à croire, mais il a perdu la mémoire.

- Hah? Fut tout ce qui sortit de la bouche de la fille, qui affichait maintenant une mine à la fois surprise et dubitative.

Un silence inconfortable s'installa entre les trois personnes présentes. Le seul à ne pas faire partie de la famille Oga voulut s'enfuir à nouveau, mais, redoutant le coup de poing qu'il recevrait certainement s'il tentait quoi que ce soit, il resta sur place avec appréhension.

C'est alors que Misaki éclata de rire et commença à bafouiller au travers de ses gloussements :

- Elle est bonne... Tatsumi, amnésique?

Elle s'approcha du garçon aux yeux gris et lui frappa alors l'épaule à répétition dans un geste loin d'être féminin tout en ajoutant :

- Tu es drôle, toi!

Sidérée, la victime de l'incrédulité de Misaki se contenta de la regarder en abandonnant pour de bon tout espoir envers cette famille trop anormale à son gout. Il songea encore à quel point la jeune femme était effrayante, peut-être même plus que son frère, d'une certaine façon. Il essaya quand même de la persuader en ajoutant encore :

- Mais c'est vrai, il a vraiment perdu la mémoire!

C'est alors que la fondatrice des Red Tails arrêta de lui tapoter l'épaule et de rire. C'est ce moment que choisit Oga pour passer devant eux et entrer sans façon dans sa propre maison. D'abord trop surprises pour réagir, les deux personnes restèrent dans la même position pendant un moment. Le premier à sortir de sa torpeur rentra à son tour et s'écria :

- Oga, tu fais quoi?

Ce dernier se retourna et lui répondit d'un ton désinvolte :

- Je rentre chez moi.

Il se mit alors à détailler sa propre maison sans grand intérêt. Il abandonna son entreprise au bout de quelques secondes, moment auquel sa grande sœur entra à son tour. Elle poussa Furuichi sans ménagement et s'approcha de son frangin. Elle lui demanda alors, avec son air menaçant :

- Tu as vraiment perdu la mémoire, ou c'est seulement une farce idiote?

Ce à quoi notre protagoniste sourit stupidement et répondit :

- Je m'en souviens pas.

Cela lui valut évidemment un autre coup en pleine figure. Le grand tacticien qu'était Furuichi – à ses heures, bien entendu – se contenta encore une fois de soupirer devant la situation. Lui qui avait prévu de draguer des filles jusqu'à plus soif était maintenant dans une situation stupide avec des gens stupides qui agissaient stupidement. Il se sentait comme la seule personne saine d'esprit des environs.

Ses réflexions furent interrompues par l'entrée en scène des parents Oga, alias Père et Mère. C'est la mère qui demanda en premier lieu :

- Misaki, qu'est-ce qui se passe?

L'interpelée pointa son frère du pouce avec un air ennuyé et déclara :

- Il semblerait qu'il soit amnésique.

- Ah ra ra, vraiment? Fut sa réponse, et elle posa sa main devant sa bouche en un geste se voulant surpris.

Furuichi voulut crier de désespoir face à cette famille complètement déjantée mais se retint de justesse, jugeant qu'après tout, il avait vraiment envie de vivre.

Le père Oga intervint :

- Tatsumi, si tu veux, je peux t'aider à te rappeler...

Sa suggestion se perdit alors que son propre fils l'interrompit, sans l'avoir écouté outre mesure :

- Bon, où est ma chambre? J'ai envie de dormir, là.

Son père se sentit rejeté et se contenta de déprimer seul dans son coin pendant que personne ne se souciait de lui, pas même sa femme. Ce fut cette dernière d'ailleurs qui répondit à leur fils :

- C'est en haut des escaliers, première porte à droite.

- Sankyuu (Note de l'auteur : « merci » en anglojaponais), lui répondit-il en se dirigeant vers lesdits escaliers.

Sur le chemin, il prit son ami par le poignet et le traina de force avec lui. Le lycéen aux cheveux pâles se débattit fermement, argüant qu'il voulait rentrer chez lui, mais ses plaintes tombèrent dans l'oreille d'un sourd. La famille Oga se contenta de les observer sans esquisser un seul geste pour aider la victime. Ce dernier maudit sa malchance tout en se laissant finalement entrainer de force encore une fois.

Ils entrèrent ainsi dans la chambre plus que banale de l'adolescent et l'opprimé demanda à ce que son tortionnaire le lâche enfin. Ce dernier s'exécuta sans faire de façon et s'assit par terre à côté du lit, invitant dans un geste sans équivoque son ami à faire de même. Avec son millième soupir de la journée – il ne les avait pas comptés, mais était convaincu d'avoir dépassé le cap des milliers –, il fit ce qu'on lui ordonnait et se retrouva à ses côtés.

Trop occupé à ruminer sa propre misère, Furuichi ne se rendit pas compte de la proximité soudaine d'Oga. Il ne remarqua que trop tard que ce dernier était maintenant face à lui et beaucoup trop près à son gout. Il voulut protester, mais à peine eut-il le temps d'ouvrir la bouche qu'elle fut aussitôt assaillie par celle de son ami. Trop surpris pour envisager une quelconque réaction, il se laissa embrasser pendant un certain temps.

Ce n'est qu'au bout d'à peu près une minute qu'il réalisa enfin ce qui se passait et qu'il repoussa l'adolescent aux yeux noirs de toutes ses forces. Confus et rougissant d'embarras, il réussit de peine et de misère à libérer sa bouche de l'emprise de l'autre garçon et à le regarder avec un air abruti. Oga se contenta de lui sourire et se pencha à nouveau sur lui. Furuichi se débattit alors de toutes ses forces mais se refusa à crier, étant beaucoup trop embarrassé par la situation pour vouloir que quelqu'un les surprenne.

Sa résistance était futile, il le savait bien, et c'est ainsi qu'il se retrouva à nouveau à la merci de son agresseur qui en profita pour poser ses mains dans son dos et le rapprocher de lui. Il se surprit à gémir doucement et à apprécier sincèrement le baiser qu'ils échangeaient. Il arrêta alors de réfléchir, contrairement à son habitude, et passa les bras autour du cou de son assaillant tout en lui enfonçant la langue dans la bouche.

Oga, comme à son habitude, avait agi sans réfléchir, et c'est toujours sans penser à ce qu'il faisait qu'il accueillit la langue étrangère avec la sienne. Au bout d'un moment, sentant le besoin somme toute essentiel de respirer, il éloigna son visage de celui de sa proie et le regarda un moment. Ce dernier haletait et rougissait de plus belle. C'est alors qu'Oga demanda, avec son insensibilité légendaire :

- Furuichi, est-ce que t'es gay?

Celui-ci, prit soudainement d'une colère sans limites, rassembla toutes ses forces et lança un coup de poing bien senti à la figure du garçon aux cheveux marron, ce qui lui permit de se lever, de crier : « Stupide Oga! » et de s'enfuir le plus rapidement possible. Il fit claquer d'abord la porte de la chambre, puis celle de la maison lorsqu'il s'enfonça dans les ténèbres à la course. Ce n'est qu'au bout de cinq minutes qu'il ralentit le pas. Il savait bien que ses battements de cœur accélérés n'étaient pas causés que par son essoufflement et il maudit son seul ami qui lui avait volé son premier baiser. Les joues toujours en feu, il lança son poing contre un mur et se jura de prendre sa revanche.

Oga, de son côté, se contenta de se relever, de se faire la réflexion qu'il avait reçu beaucoup de coups dans la journée et de hausser les épaules avec désinvolture.


	3. Chapter 3

_Merci pour les bons commentaires!_

_Troisième chapitre, aussi déjanté que les autres! J'aime trop écrire Oga et Furuichi comme ça, ça change tellement de mon autre histoire!_

_Sur une autre note, j'ai une mauvaise nouvelle à vous apprendre : le prochain chapitre risque d'arriver un peu en retard. J'en suis sincèrement désolé, mais voilà, d'habitude j'écris à l'avance, mais là, j'ai rattrapé ce que j'avais déjà écrit. Je n'ai aucune idée du moment où je pourrai le publier, alors n'attendez pas de mes nouvelles avant plusieurs jours, si ce n'est une semaine. Je vais faire mon possible, mais je viens de commencer l'université (même si je n'ai pas encore de travaux ou de lecture en tant que telle), ce qui veut dire que j'ai moins de temps. Je m'en excuse sincèrement, mais sachez que je n'ai pas abandonné cette histoire, bien au contraire!_

_Alors, bonne lecture!_

* * *

><p>Le lendemain matin, Furuichi, sachant très bien que ce qu'il faisait équivalait à un suicide mais ne pouvant s'en empêcher, se dirigea vers la maison d'Oga en maudissant leur amitié qui voulait qu'il l'aide. Il n'avait toujours pas laissé tomber son projet de vengeance, mais pour l'heure, il voulait être certain qu'il ne ferait pas quelque chose de stupide – quoiqu'il se savait bien incapable de l'en empêcher – et qu'il irait bel et bien à l'école.<p>

Lorsqu'il arriva à destination, aux alentours de sept heures trente, il sonna et fut ouvert par Mère Oga, qui le fit entrer avec un air affable. Il expliqua alors qu'il voulait montrer le chemin de l'école à son ami, ce à quoi elle répondit : « Oh, quelle gentillesse! », tout en posant sa main sur sa propre joue en un geste qui se voulait admiratif. Furuichi, à ce moment, se surprit à la trouver pratiquement normale. Elle ajouta que, malheureusement, son idiot de fils n'était pas encore réveillé. Avec une mine à la fois incrédule et désabusée, il l'assura que ce n'était pas grave et qu'il irait le réveiller lui-même. Encore une fois, elle le félicita pour son amabilité, ce à quoi il répondit que ce n'était vraiment rien en se grattant le derrière de la tête par gêne.

Il monta alors les escaliers et entra dans la chambre de son ami sans cogner. Il le trouva effectivement endormi, dans une position impossible, la couverture en boule par terre. Couché sur le ventre, la tête tournée sur le côté, un bras caché sous son torse et les deux jambes ramenées vers l'avant comme s'il s'était couché après s'être agenouillé; tout cela fit sourire le seul éveillé dans la pièce. Après avoir ri pendant un bon moment, il essuya les larmes qui menaçaient de couler et se fit la réflexion que, s'il y avait bien une chose de positive chez son ami, c'est qu'il arrivait à le faire rire facilement. Il s'approcha alors du lit et posa une main sur son épaule, tout en appelant son nom. Il n'eut aucune réaction, aussi se fit-il plus insistant et ajouta :

- Oga, c'est l'heure de te lever!

Celui-ci grogna et ouvrit finalement les yeux. Ce qui suivit arriva si rapidement que Furuichi n'eut pas le temps de réaliser ce qui se passait, et encore moins de réagir. Oga s'assit d'un coup, le prit par la taille et le ramena contre lui comme s'il ne pesait rien. Puis, il se recoucha dans le lit sans lâcher prise et enroula ses bras et ses jambes autour de lui. À moitié sur lui et le serrant comme un ours en peluche, il referma les yeux et se rendormit presque aussitôt.

Lorsque Furuichi se rendit compte de la situation dans laquelle il était, il commença par rougir violemment. Il essaya ensuite de se libérer tout en sommant son geôlier de se réveiller. Il n'eut encore une fois qu'un grognement comme réponse et commença à se dire que le destin avait vraiment une dent contre lui.

Malheureusement pour lui, il n'était pas au bout de ses peines. En effet, Misaki entra alors sans cogner, manquant détruire la porte, et s'écria :

- Tatsumi, espèce de fainéant, lève-toi! Tu vas arriver en retard à l'école!

Furuichi aurait voulu se cacher dans un trou et ne jamais en sortir. Il se sentit encore plus humilié quand la réaction qu'eut la jeune femme lorsqu'elle les repéra fut de s'excuser de les avoir dérangés et de refermer la porte. Il réalisa avec horreur qu'elle devait se faire des idées sur leur relation et se débattit avec encore plus de force.

Finalement, il réussit à se défaire de son étreinte et se releva. Oga choisit ce moment pour enfin se réveiller. Il se frotta les yeux, bâilla à pleine bouche sans placer sa main devant et dit alors :

- Ah, Furuichi, t'es là?

Cette question plongea l'adolescent abusé dans une colère sans fond. Il feula à la manière d'un chat traqué et se fâcha d'une façon assez comique mais peu convaincante : il se mit effectivement à sauter sur place et à maudire Oga à voix haute. Ce dernier partit à rire et ajouta :

- T'es marrant!

Ne trouvant pas la situation drôle outre mesure, le lycéen aux yeux gris reprit son sang-froid de peine et de misère et se contenta de répliquer :

- Oga, viens, on va à l'école.

Il décida de faire comme si ce qui venait de se passer n'était jamais arrivé. C'était beaucoup trop frustrant et trop gênant pour qu'il ose y penser.

Oga commença alors à se changer devant l'air ahuri de Furuichi. N'avait-il donc aucune pudeur? Il retira son pyjama et enfila son uniforme alors que l'autre garçon dans la pièce essayait du mieux qu'il pouvait de ne pas le regarder. Ce dernier se surprit toutefois à poser de nouveau ses yeux sur lui dès qu'il les avait détournés, comme si un aimant les attirait. Il secoua finalement la tête et décida de ne pas réfléchir à la raison pour laquelle il tenait tant à voir le corps de son ami.

Oga, n'ayant rien remarqué comme à son habitude, se contenta d'ouvrir la porte lorsqu'il fut prêt et de descendre les escaliers. Misaki se tenait dans l'entrée, prête à partir. Elle se retourna vers les deux adolescents et dit, avec une pointe de malice dans la voix :

- Vous auriez pu me dire que vous aviez ce genre de relation! J'ai rien contre, vous savez.

Furuichi rougit et tenta du mieux qu'il pouvait de nier tout. Oga, avec son air habituel, demanda quant à lui :

- Quelle relation?

- Vous sortez ensemble, non?

Furuichi tenta encore une fois de nier et enjoignit son ami à faire de même, ce à quoi il se contenta de répondre :

- Bah, on s'est déjà embrassé...

Le visage de Furuichi se défit en une expression de pure horreur lorsque Misaki pouffa et ajouta :

- Je m'en doutais. C'était tellement évident.

- Vraiment? Se contenta de demander Oga, pour une fois réellement curieux sur son passé.

Il se tourna alors vers son ami et lui demanda :

- On sortait ensemble avant?

Notre protagoniste venait enfin de comprendre la raison de la sensation qui le prenait parfois au cœur : il sortait avec lui et n'avait pas pu l'oublier, malgré sa perte de mémoire. Tout avait un sens, tout d'un coup, c'est pourquoi il ne songea pas outre mesure à remettre en question cette déduction malgré les réactions de Furuichi, qui par ailleurs se contredisaient. Une fois qu'il avait déduit quelque chose, il était du genre à ne pas se laisser convaincre par des réfutations, furent-elles fondées, et à trouver des explications farfelues à celles-ci pour ne pas voir la vérité.

« Ma vie est fichue, » se contenta de penser Furuichi, qui aimait d'abord et avant tout les filles, ou du moins le croyait-il. Sa tête était complètement vide, son esprit était prêt à quitter son corps d'une seconde à l'autre. Alors, quand son petit ami – eh, mais non! – le pris par la main et lui dit : « Allons-y, Takayuki! », il ne réagit pas tout de suite à son nom et se contenta de se laisser trainer jusqu'au dehors. Ce n'est que lorsqu'il se retrouva à l'extérieur qu'il réalisa qu'il venait de se faire appeler par son prénom, ce qui le fit rougir sans qu'il n'en comprenne la raison.

Il se fâcha alors de nouveau contre celui qui était la source de ses problèmes. Il commença à le frapper sur son torse sans lui faire grand damage et lui cria :

- Je te déteste, Oga!

- Appelle-moi Tatsumi. On sort ensemble, après tout, non?

Sur ce, le délinquant se pencha sur son camarade et déposa un court baiser sur sa bouche, avant de se retourner et de lui lancer :

- Takayuki, si tu viens pas tout de suite, je te laisse derrière!

Lorsque Furuichi reprit ses esprits, c'est avec énervement qu'il lui cria :

- Tu vas dans la mauvaise direction!

- Oups, lui répondit-il en se retournant, son habituel sourire sur le visage.

Quand Oga revint vers lui, le garçon au teint pâle lui dit alors, avec toute la hargne qu'il avait pu accumuler :

- Appelle-moi pas Takayuki! Et embrasse-moi pas comme ça!

- Mais les couples font tous ce genre de choses!

Furuichi ne crut pas bon – même s'il aurait peut-être dû – se demander comment Oga pouvait être au courant de cela s'il était amnésique. Il ne se demanda pas non plus ce que « ce genre de choses » voulait exactement dire, ni ce que ça impliquait. Il était tellement en colère qu'il ne réfléchissait plus. Il s'écria :

- On sort pas ensemble! J'aime les filles, merde!

Oga pouffa alors de rire devant l'air ahuri de Furuichi. Ce dernier crut qu'il était devenu fou, avant qu'il n'ajoute finalement, au travers de ses rires :

- T'es complètement gay, c'est évident!

Il rougit d'embarras et tenta, vainement, de contredire son ami, qui retrouva son sérieux – enfin, si tel est qu'il pouvait être sérieux – et lui demanda le chemin. C'est avec l'impression qu'il portait le monde entier sur ses épaules que Furuichi guida finalement son propre fléau vers leur école.


	4. Chapter 4

_Désolé pour l'attente et merci pour les bons commentaires!_

_Voilà, ça devient vraiment un UA. Nos chers protagonistes vont rencontrer les membres du Tohoshinki dans le même ordre que dans l'animé, mais dans des circonstances différentes. Donc, voici le tour de Kanzaki!_

_Ce chapitre ne contient pas vraiment de Boy's Love, mais il était nécessaire, vous comprendrez pourquoi à la fin. Et puis, bon, il y a aussi que j'aime trop Kanzaki pour ne pas le faire apparaitre même s'il n'est pas très utile au final..._

_Bonne lecture!_

* * *

><p>Furuichi se rendit compte rapidement qu'il n'était pas au bout de ses peines. Il avait pensé, naïvement, qu'Oga avait déjà accompli l'équivalent d'un an de catastrophes en l'espace de moins d'une heure et que, par conséquent, le reste de la journée devrait se dérouler sans encombre. Cela ne lui prit pas beaucoup de temps avant de réaliser qu'il avait tort.<p>

Pourtant, tout avait bien commencé. Ils avaient marché en silence jusqu'à l'école et Oga avait arrêté de le harceler sexuellement. Il s'était vraiment contenté de marcher à ses côtés, à une distance raisonnable, sans tenter le moindre mouvement vers lui ou la moindre parole. Furuichi se demanda un moment ce à quoi son meilleur ami pouvait penser, avant de conclure qu'il ne devait pas penser du tout.

De fait, notre valeureux héros – si tant est qu'on puisse le décrire comme un héros, valeureux qui plus est – avait la tête vide. Il savait bien que de trop réfléchir ne sert jamais à rien et qu'il vaut mieux agir selon l'instinct du moment. Et, puisque rien ne nécessitait l'usage de cette aptitude, il se laissait porter par ses pas.

Les deux adolescents arrivèrent enfin face à leur lycée. L'inscription « Lycée Ishiyama », avec ses nombreux graffitis, plut tout de suite à l'amnésique. Lorsqu'il y entra et constata la dégradation des lieux, il reconnut une ambiance qu'il apprécia immédiatement. Il se sentait à sa place. Il se dit alors que c'était vraiment son école et se mit à sourire de son rictus malveillant.

L'autre lycéen, se sentant encore une fois de trop dans cette école, surveillait son ami avec une pointe d'inquiétude. Il reconnaissait bien son expression qui signifiait trop souvent qu'il s'apprêtait à se battre. Il souhaita alors de toutes ses forces qu'ils ne tomberaient pas sur un délinquant trop influent, comme l'un des membres du Tohoshinki, par exemple Kanzaki qui justement tournait le coin...

La bouche de Furuichi s'ouvrit grand et il s'arrêta de marcher complètement. Mais pourquoi le destin s'acharnait-il sur lui? Pourquoi fallait-il que la première personne qu'ils rencontrent soit justement un délinquant beaucoup trop respecté et prompt à donner des coups? Derrière lui le suivaient comme à leur habitude Shiroyama, la brute qui, par un excès de zèle ou un manque de confiance en soi, manifestait une fidélité non méritée à son chef et Natsume, le tacticien rivalisant avec Furuichi – et le battant à plate couture – qui souriait comme à son habitude. Le trio avançait à une vitesse raisonnable et le seul conscient de leur prochaine collision se demandait bien ce que des terminales venaient foutre dans le département des secondes.

Il se trouve que, comme à son habitude, le chef du gang le plus connu avait à nouveau besoin de son fameux yogourt, sans quoi il ne passerait pas la journée. Il avait pensé envoyer son larbin à sa place, mais comme on n'est jamais mieux servi que par soi-même, il avait décidé d'y aller lui aussi. Natsume à ses côtés lui demanda ce qu'il comptait faire en venant ici provoquer les secondes, ce à quoi il répondit avec toute la désinvolture du monde que sa boisson favorite n'était plus disponible qu'en ce lieu. Le garçon aux cheveux longs soupira légèrement mais décida que cette aventure pourrait s'avérer intéressante. Il ne savait pas à quel point il avait raison.

Soudain, le regard de Kanzaki et celui d'Oga se croisèrent. Les deux s'arrêtèrent par un instinct animal. Ils avaient senti une puissance physique dans l'autre et, comme des prédateurs, sentaient la nécessité de défendre leur territoire respectif. Notre cher protagoniste fit confiance à son flair et, sans aucun préambule, lança son poing en direction du terminal. Celui-ci ne bougea pas d'un poil. Il n'en ressentit aucune nécessité puisque Shiroyama arrêta le coup avec sa main.

Le délinquant le plus jeune laissa retomber son poing et se mit à rire en s'écriant :

- Oh mais t'es fort toi! C'est quoi ton nom?

Furuichi, resté bien à l'arrière pour se protéger, redoutait plus que tout la réaction des jeunes adultes. Il savait que son ami avait tendance à exaspérer les autres – lui le premier – alors il redoutait qu'ils n'en viennent trop facilement aux poings. Quoique, songea-t-il avec amertume, cela était déjà le cas.

Shiroyama, abasourdi, se contenta de répliquer :

- Tu nous reconnais pas?

- On se connait?

Natsume se mit alors à rire et ajouta :

- Mais tout le monde connait Kanzaki!

Ce à quoi notre délinquant préféré rétorqua, tout en pointant le subalterne du doigt :

- Alors c'est toi, Kanzaki?

Un fusible sauta dans la tête du chef aux cheveux orange. Qu'on ne le reconnaisse pas du premier coup d'œil était déjà une offense, mais qu'on prenne son larbin pour lui-même, ça en était trop. Shiroyama sentit tout de suite la colère de son presque dieu et se mit en dehors de son chemin, ne sachant que trop bien ce dont il était capable. Natsume, quant à lui, sourit face à la déconfiture qu'essuierait surement ce lycéen un peu trop ignorant pour son propre bien.

Le seul adolescent non délinquant de l'endroit aurait voulu intervenir pour spécifier qu'Oga était amnésique, parce que lui-même était trop imbécile pour y penser, mais il ne s'en sentait pas le courage. En fait, il ne s'en sentait pas l'envie non plus. Encore une fois, il était plongé dans une situation stupide et il se fit la réflexion que son meilleur ami avait vraiment le don de l'entrainer avec lui dans des situations non souhaitées. Enfin, il songea avec ennui que, même si l'adolescent en question n'était pas amnésique, il ne saurait probablement pas qui étaient les personnes devant lui, ce qui le plongea encore une fois dans un état de désabusement total face à la personne qu'il jugeait comme étant le plus aberrant au monde.

Ce qui arriva donc surprit toutes les personnes sauf le principal intéressé et son meilleur ami. En effet, notre Ogre que nous aimons tant arrêta le coup de pied légendaire de son assaillant seulement en croisant les bras devant lui. Ses yeux s'étaient rétrécis en petites fentes et son sourire était devenu plus large encore. Devant l'air incrédule et de son attaquant, et de ses deux amis, il se défit facilement de son pied en ouvrant simplement les bras et ajouta :

- Toi aussi, je t'aime bien!

- Hah? Fut la réaction plus ou moins synchronisée des trois jeunes adultes dont toutes les convictions venaient d'être reléguées aux oubliettes par ce monstre dont la force dépassait tout entendement.

Furuichi se décida alors à intervenir pour éviter un bain de sang. Il lança, avec une voix incertaine :

- Euh, Kanzaki-sempai, Oga a perdu la mémoire, c'est pourquoi il vous a oublié, he he he...

Il se maudit intérieurement de signifier sa présence alors que n'importe quel humain censé serait partit en courant. Et puis, d'abord, pourquoi diable était-ce à lui de dire ce genre de choses? Pourquoi était-il celui qui en pâtissait alors qu'il n'était même pas celui qui avait perdu la mémoire?

Natsume sourit de compréhension et ajouta :

- Ah, c'est donc toi, « Mad dog Oga »! On dit que tu essaies de déloger le Tohoshinki... Est-ce que c'est vrai?

- Mais non, évidemment, jamais il ne ferait une telle chose, ajouta le lycéen aux cheveux gris sans que personne ne lui porte d'attention.

- C'est quoi, le Toshoshikin? (Note de l'auteur : Oui, Oga se trompe, c'est voulu)

Encore une fois, tout le monde sauf Furuichi en fut surpris. Ce dernier prit son ami à l'écart et lui expliqua très brièvement la situation. Oga se contenta d'acquiescer avec un sourire. Cela s'annonçait intéressant. Il pointa du doigt Kanzaki, qui s'était finalement remis de sa surprise et qui essayait par conséquent du mieux qu'il le pouvait d'émettre son aura de puissance, et lui demanda :

- Donc, c'est toi, Kanzaki?

Le grand tacticien qu'était Furuichi empoigna son ami par le bras et lui dit à l'oreille :

- Il est très dangereux, Oga! Le provoque pas! Et vouvoie-le, c'est ton sempai!

- Bah justement, argüa son interlocuteur qui avait arrêté de l'écouter après « dangereux ». Il se retourna vers son adversaire et lui demanda : ça te dit qu'on se batte?

- J'allais te le demander, fis le chef avec une grimace signifiant qu'il était beaucoup plus que contrarié.

Tout le monde s'éloigna prestement des deux ennemis et se posta chacun derrière leur combattant. Plusieurs élèves avaient afflué suite au grabuge et se tenaient à une distance respectable pour observer ce combat qui s'annonçait intéressant. Les cours étaient commencés depuis un moment, mais depuis quand y portaient-ils la moindre attention?

Le combat fut d'une rapidité sidérante. Kanzaki prit l'offensive et tenta son fameux coup de pied, lequel fut évité par Oga. Ce dernier s'empressa donc de lui asséner son « Oga punch » qui s'avéra être le dernier coup du combat. En effet, celui qui le reçut fut tout à fait incapable de l'éviter et partit à voler au travers de la fenêtre. Ils étaient au deuxième étage, c'était donc à prévoir qu'il se retrouverait certainement à l'hôpital.

Tout le monde en fut bouche bée, sauf évidemment le principal actant qui secoua sa main d'un geste désinvolte et avoua :

- Finalement, il était pas si fort que ça!

Il se retourna ensuite vers son « petit ami » et le prit par le poignet tout en lui disant :

- Viens, Takayuki, on s'en va en cours.

Lequel se contenta de se laisser entrainer par son ami. Il était aussi choqué que les autres, mais pour une raison totalement différente : pendant une seconde, une infime seconde, il avait été ébloui par la force dont il faisait preuve, allant même jusqu'à le trouver infiniment séduisant.


	5. Chapter 5

_Attention! La cote est maintenant montée à M pour relations homosexuels plus ou moins consentantes (on le sait au fond qu'il le veut XD) explicites, autrement appelé lémon sulfureux. Si vous n'aimez pas, c'est le temps de changer de page!_

_Bon, maintenant que j'ai fait fuir ceux qui n'aiment pas les lémons, je vais faire fuir ceux qui les aiment en disant ceci : ce n'est pas pour ce chapitre. Désolé de vous décevoir, mais comme la fin laisse présumer de la suite, je voulais changer la cote d'avance, question de ne pas trop vous choquer. Résultat, vous êtes frustrés à la place, mais bon, pour tenter de me pardonner, je vous promets un vrai bon lémon juteux pour le prochain chapitre._

_Ceci étant dit, voici le tour de Himekawa. J'ai réécouté l'épisode 5 comme référence, mais finalement, j'ai fait quelque chose d'assez différent. C'était à prévoir, étant donné que Hilda n'est pas là et que je tente - je dis bien tente - de faire un yaoi. Alors, voilà!_

_Bonne lecture, et vous pouvez me laisser des commentaires même si c'est pour me menacer de mort (non je ne pense à personne en particulier...) parce que je n'ai pas écrit tout de suite le lémon..._

* * *

><p>Furuichi se croyait à l'abri d'une catastrophe. Il aurait dû savoir, depuis tout ce qui lui était déjà arrivé, que derrière le calme apparent se cachait une tempête prête à éclater. Avec son positivisme naturel, il croyait vraiment que rien d'autre n'arriverait dans la journée. Malheureusement pour lui, il ne savait pas à quel point il avait tort.<p>

Il se trouve que les nouvelles circulaient vite dans le lycée Ishiyama et que l'information de la défaite de Kanzaki avait déjà fait son chemin jusqu'à un autre membre du Tohoshinki. Ce dernier, nul autre que le successeur de la compagnie Himekawa dont le moyen de persuasion le plus efficace était le portefeuille, réalisa rapidement que les quatre membres les plus puissants de leur lycée étaient menacés par cet élève de seconde qui manifestait une force incommensurable. C'est pourquoi il décida qu'il devait intervenir et arrêté ce délinquant bas de gamme avant qu'il ne jette à terre toute la hiérarchie bien établie de ce micro univers qu'était leur école.

Après quelques coups de fil, plusieurs promesses de chèque et certaines négociations houleuses, le jeune adulte à la coupe dont le gout était à discuter établit un plan qu'il croyait sans failles pour mettre cette raclure hors de danger. Les informations étaient son credo et la manipulation de cesdites informations était sa spécialité. Il était au courant de l'amitié que vouait ce monstre à son meilleur ami et savait bien que c'était sa plus grande faiblesse.

Ne se sachant pas dans la ligne de mire d'un des plus dangereux délinquants de l'établissement, Furuichi, sans inquiétude aucune et plutôt avec soulagement, se débarrassa de son meilleur ami qui le gênait plus qu'autre chose. Oga avait bien voulu l'empêcher de partir, mais le garçon aux cheveux argentés avait été trop rapide. Il était spécialiste dans la fuite, après tout c'était sa seule technique de combat – si on peut la nommer comme telle.

Notre délinquant favori avait tout de même un mauvais pressentiment, mais il laissa de côté son intuition et préféra chercher le chemin jusqu'à chez lui. Il n'avait rien noté ce matin et n'était pas certain de retrouver la direction de sa maison. Et de fait, il tourna en rond longtemps avant de finalement apparaitre comme par magie devant sa porte. D'un haussement d'épaules, il ouvrit la porte et entra dans sa chambre.

Pendant ce temps, l'adolescent aux yeux gris trainait dans le centre-ville. Il regardait les filles et essayait de partir des conversations, sans succès. Fatigué de ses échecs cuisants, il décida plutôt de marcher vers la rivière et de s'assoir sur l'herbe. Il contempla alors les nuages et réfléchit aux derniers évènements advenus dans sa vie. Il se rappela en rougissant le baiser de la veille et se demanda pourquoi il y avait répondu, ce qui avait bien pu le motiver à seulement imaginer lui répondre. Il se souvint également de ce matin même, du fait qu'il avait trouvé son ami séduisant bien malgré lui. Tant de questions qu'il se posait restaient sans réponses – disons plutôt qu'il refusait d'admettre qu'il connaissait déjà les réponses, ce qui revient au même.

Il était tellement dans son monde – il l'était trop souvent pour son propre bien, depuis quelque temps – qu'il ne remarqua pas des ombres se faufiler dans son dos. Il n'eut même pas le temps de sentir un courant électrique le parcourir avant de s'évanouir.

Lorsqu'Oga reçut le coup de téléphone, il était dans sa chambre en train de jouer à Dragon Quest. Il ouvrit son portable et, reconnaissant le nom de son petit ami, il répondit immédiatement. Il n'eut besoin que de quelques secondes avant de réaliser qu'il ne s'agissait pas de Furuichi. Il demanda alors, avec son sérieux inhabituel mais menaçant, ce qui était arrivé à son meilleur ami. La voix lui répondit alors de se rendre à un certain endroit avant une heure, sinon l'otage risquerait de ne pas passer la nuit.

Il raccrocha alors et se leva, prêt à aller le sauver. Toutefois, en descendant les escaliers, il réalisa qu'il ne connaissait pas le lieu du rendez-vous. Il entra alors dans la cuisine et, repérant sa grande sœur, il lui demanda de le lui indiquer. Celle-ci, avec un soupir, lui dessina une carte que même un expert en décodage n'arriverait pas à lire. Notre adolescent démoniaque l'empocha sans se poser plus de questions et sortit de la maison.

Pendant ce temps, Furuichi s'éveilla dans un lieu inconnu. Il tenta de se relever mais réalisa rapidement qu'il était attaché. Il leva les yeux et parcourut les environs du regard : il était dans une pièce en ruine, dont les fenêtres étaient brisées et tous les meubles défaits. Cela ne faisait aucun doute, il était dans un immeuble désaffecté. Ses pupilles se posèrent finalement sur une silhouette dont la chevelure ne laissait aucun doute quant à l'identité de son possesseur. Il réalisa avec horreur qu'il s'agissait du deuxième membre du Tohoshinki qu'il rencontrait dans la même journée. Il se demanda ce qui pouvait le motiver à le kidnapper, alors qu'il ne lui avait rien fait, mais la réponse vint instantanément : Oga. Puisque ce dernier représentait une menace, ayant déjà battu un membre de leur quatuor, Himekawa espérait surement l'atteindre de cette façon et peut-être même le mettre hors jeu.

Encore une fois, son ami délinquant l'avait entrainé sans son consentement dans une situation rocambolesque digne d'un manga shounen. Furuichi commençait vraiment à se demander s'il avait mal agi dans une vie antérieure et si le karma l'avait rattrapé lorsque son agresseur, qui avait remarqué ses mouvements, s'approcha de lui et lui expliqua la situation :

- Bon, maintenant que tu es réveillé, je suppose que c'est le temps d'appeler Oga-kun. Donne-moi ton portable.

Comme l'adolescent aux poings liés le pensait, c'était bel et bien la faute de l'amnésique s'il était dans cette situation et il se promit de prendre sa revanche. Le délinquant en terminal ne prit même pas la peine d'attendre sa réponse et alla chercher l'appareil électronique par lui-même dans ses poches, en profitant au passage pour le toucher un peu plus que nécessaire. Furuichi se sentait mal à l'aise, mais il n'avait pas encore compris la portée de son geste. Il ne songeait même pas au fait qu'on pourrait vouloir profiter de lui, étant donné qu'il était un homme et qu'il se considérait conséquemment comme inintéressant aux yeux d'un autre homme. Toutefois, encore une fois, il ne savait pas à quel point il avait tort.

Après le coup de fil, ils attendirent pendant un bon moment jusqu'à ce que le plus vieux fasse remarquer que cela prenait du temps. Comme le lecteur l'aura deviné, notre protagoniste préféré était à dire vrai perdu. La carte qu'il tenait dans ses mains lui était plus nuisible qu'autre chose et il décida finalement de s'en remettre à son instinct, qui lui indiqua le bon chemin à prendre.

Pendant qu'il tournait en rond, Himekawa menaça Furuichi que son sauveur était mieux d'arriver bientôt ou sinon il en pâtirait. La victime ne lui répondit pas, trop occupée à implorer la grâce de Dieu – malgré son athéisme – pour que son meilleur ami vienne le sauver. Pour l'instant, il ne se préoccupait plus que ce soit de sa faute s'il était dans cet état, il voulait simplement s'en sortir.

L'adulte, ennuyé par l'attente et par le manque de réaction de la part de sa proie, s'approcha de celle-ci et commença à défaire les boutons de sa chemise. Les yeux gris se remplirent alors à la fois d'appréhension et d'incompréhension. Furuichi n'eut cependant pas le temps de réfléchir plus activement à ce qui lui arrivait, parce qu'Oga choisit ce moment précis pour faire son entrée, démolissant au passage la porte qui ne tenait déjà plus sur ses gonds.

Himekawa sourit de toutes ses dents face à l'apparition et posa sa question habituelle, après s'être relevé :

- Combien?

Toutefois, notre cher Ogre, qui se découvrit soudainement un côté possessif surdéveloppé, ne se préoccupa nullement du sens de ce mot et se contenta de lui asséner son fameux coup de poing en plein ventre. Il réalisa rapidement que son adversaire avait triché en cachant une plaque de céramique sous ses vêtements, mais cela ne l'empêcha pas de le faire voler jusqu'au plafond. Lorsqu'il retomba, il s'en approcha, l'attrapa par le col et lui murmura de la façon la plus menaçante qui soit :

- Y'a que moi qui aie le droit de toucher Takayuki, c'est clair?

Himekawa hocha la tête avec énergie. Oga le souleva alors de terre et le lança lui aussi à travers la fenêtre. Plus tard, le successeur d'une très grande compagnie se retrouverait dans la même chambre d'hôpital que son meilleur ennemi et lui disputerait une banane pour un prix absolument exorbitant, mais tout ceci fait partie d'une autre histoire, alors revenons plutôt à la nôtre.

Se retournant vers son meilleur ami, notre personnage principal dit alors :

- Bon, maintenant, quelque chose de plus urgent m'attend.

Furuichi reconnut son rictus et ne put s'empêcher de songer que d'être kidnappé par Himekawa était peut-être moins dangereux que de devoir faire face à la jalousie démesurée de son petit ami improvisé.


	6. Chapter 6

_Je sais que je n'ai pas donné de nouvelles depuis... *ahem* je crois que je vais m'abstenir de le dire. Mais ! Mais maintenant je suis revenue et je compte bien finir cette histoire très bientôt. Vous allez voir bientôt Aoi, mais j'irai pas jusqu'à Tojo finalement. Il reste donc probablement un ou deux chapitres._

_Voilà donc le lemon. Enfin, je ne sais pas quoi en penser. Il n'est pas super long, déjà. Je crois avoir gardé le même esprit que le début de l'histoire, ce qui veut dire qu'en fait ça risque d'être un peu humoristique -_-'' J'aurai fait mon possible !_

_Bonne lecture !_

* * *

><p>Oga s'approcha rapidement de Furuichi et s'agenouilla devant lui. Ce dernier recula, dans une vaine tentative de s'extraire d'une situation dans laquelle il ne voulait absolument pas être plongé, mais son assaillant lui barra le chemin en le forçant à s'étendre sur le dos. Il s'agenouilla alors à califourchon sur lui et, sans quitter son sourire, se pencha pour le regarder dans les yeux.<p>

- Takayuki, t'es qu'à moi, c'est clair? Je te défends de toucher qui que ce soit, de te faire toucher par qui que ce soit, de seulement regarder quelqu'un d'autre que moi!

Une lueur de peur passa dans les yeux argentés. Leur possesseur réalisa soudainement toute l'ampleur de sa situation et tenta de se sortir une fois de plus de l'emprise de son agresseur, mais ses liens dans son dos l'en empêchaient. De toute façon, le lycéen aux cheveux marrons ne l'aurait pas laisser partir, il le savait bien.

C'est ainsi que les yeux noirs se fermèrent et que les deux bouches se rencontrèrent. L'adolescent abusé tenta par tous les moyens de briser leur échange, mais il n'avait plus de force. Il se refusa cependant à réfléchir à la raison de ce manque soudain de réaction et décida plutôt de ne plus penser à quoi que ce soit. Il ferma donc les yeux à son tour et se laissa faire. Il répondit éventuellement au baiser avec fougue et ne se soucia plus du tout de quoi que ce soit. Tout avait été effacé de sa tête, plus rien n'importait que la langue qui ravageait son orifice et lui enlevait toute volonté.

Oga profita du calme apparent de sa victime pour promener ses mains sur son torse à découvert. Chaque caresse qu'il fit produisit un gémissement qui résonna dans leur bouche à tous les deux. Brisant le baiser, le dominant enfouit sa propre bouche dans le cou de son dominé et en mordilla la peau. Il laissa plusieurs marques rouges, prouvant par le fait même et sans l'ombre d'un doute que son meilleur ami n'était qu'à lui.

Il s'attaqua ensuite rapidement à la fermeture éclair de l'adolescent qui retrouva instantanément ses esprits. Oga était sérieux, il comptait réellement... le lycéen aux cheveux argentés se sentit soudain réellement mal. Il se débattit de plus belle, mais toutes ses tentatives d'évasion échouèrent. Il ne pouvait pas se laisser faire! Il ne le pouvait pas, et pourtant... ses caresses n'étaient pas si désagréables. Pour un délinquant, il était même plutôt tendre. Son habituelle violence semblait domptée au profit d'une délicatesse que personne n'aurait pu soupçonner.

Le visage en feu, Furuichi décida de ne rien décider. L'inaction est la meilleure des actions. Puisqu'il ne pouvait pas s'extraire de cette situation, il tenterait d'en profiter au maximum. La réflexion n'était de toute façon pas de mise : son instinct avait déjà repris le dessus.

Peut-être le lecteur connait-il les rumeurs au sujet de la perversité de Furuichi, autrement appelé Kimoichi. Dès lors qu'il accepta son attirance pour son meilleur ami, il devint plus entreprenant. Tel était du moins son intention, mais ses liens l'empêchaient de bouger, et donc d'entreprendre quoi que ce soit.

Oga, qui, pendant ces quelques secondes d'irréflexion de la part de son uke, avait rapidement fait disparaître son pantalon et ses sous-vêtements, lança un rapide coup d'œil à son visage déformé par le désir. Il s'y pencha pour engager un nouveau baiser, tout en empoignant enfin le sexe de son petit ami. Ce dernier couina et dans un ultime effort, il réussit à se défaire de la bouche de son tortionnaire pour lui demander sur un ton extrêmement bas et aguicheur :

- Détache-moi, Oga !

L'interpelé, aussi têtu qu'à l'accoutumée, se contenta de murmurer sur un ton plus bas encore :

- Non...

- Oga, répondit-il, essoufflé par les caresses qui n'avait pas arrêtées, je t'en prie !

Le brun ignora totalement sa complainte et s'attaqua à ses tétons avec sa bouche, ce qui fit gémir sa victime de plus belle. Furuichi tentait tant bien que mal de garder la situation en main, mais plus elle avançait et moins il avait le contrôle. Il n'était consentant qu'à moitié, et encore, il ne pouvait même pas agir à sa guise ! S'il avait été honnête avec lui-même, il aurait réalisé que d'être dominé de la sorte l'excitait plus que tout. Cela dit, nous le savons tous, il n'a jamais été le meilleur pour écouter ses propres instincts. C'est pourquoi il tenta une ultime supplication :

- Oga, s'il te plait, détache-moi !

Il leva enfin la tête, plongea son regard obscurci par le désir dans le sien. Son souffle était court, la sueur le recouvrait, mais plus que tout, son visage était étonnamment sérieux, plus qu'il ne l'avait jamais été. Furuichi, impressionné, dégluti et attendit sa réplique :

- Takayuki, lui souffla-t-il, appelle-moi Tatsumi.

L'argenté, dont le jugement était voilé par la passion, opina et s'exclama, le souffle court :

- Tatsumi...

Oga ne répondit rien. Il se contenta de lui montrer les doigts de sa main droite, dans le but que Furuichi les humidifie. Ce dernier s'occupa de sa tâche sans rechigner, ce qu'il aurait peut-être trouvé étrange s'il avait pris la peine de réfléchir. Il s'exécuta même avec sensualité, les suçant comme s'il s'occupait d'une tout autre partie de son anatomie. Son conscient l'avait pour de bon quitter, laissant pour seul maitre son désir débordant.

La brute ne perdit pas de temps et enfonça l'index humidifié dans l'intimité de son petit ami. Ce dernier gémit fortement, mais ne cria que quand un deuxième doigt s'enfonça. Le brun était vite en affaire et l'argenté songea à se plaindre, avant de réaliser qu'il voulait lui aussi que ce soit plus rapide. C'est pourquoi il lança un regard suppliant à son ami et lui demanda, entre deux gémissements :

- Tatsumi... s'il te... plait...

Pour une fois, il se montra complaisant et accéda à ses demandes – il le faisait seulement quand cela l'arrangeait, doit-on conclure. Il se débarrassa de ses vêtements et montra une érection bien en forme. Furuichi n'eut pas le temps de la voir longtemps, car il s'enfonça rapidement en lui.

L'argenté cria, se débattit fortement. Sa conscience, avec la douleur aigüe, venait de refaire surface, et il implora son meilleur ami de se retirer :

- Oga, j'ai mal ! Sors !

- J'ai dit, murmura-t-il de façon menaçante, de m'appeler Tatsumi !

Furuichi arrêta de se débattre et plongea le regard dans les yeux marron qui le surplombaient. Entre la jalousie et le désir se trouvait une émotion qu'il n'aurait jamais cru voir : de l'amour. Il réalisa enfin que son meilleur ami l'aimait réellement et que s'il s'y prenait certes de la mauvaise façon, il s'agissait d'abord d'une preuve de son amour. Attendri, il décida de lui laisser une chance.

Cependant, quand il tenta un premier mouvement, Furuichi changea de nouveau d'avis – une vraie girouette, ce Kimoichi – et supplia, avec la force qui lui restait, qu'on le relâche. Oga n'en tint pas rigueur et sourit, avant de l'embrasser, le taisant par la même occasion.

Les mouvements reprirent et au bout d'un moment, il atteignit enfin le point sensible du lycéen. Il cria d'extase et s'exclama :

- Oui ! Plus fort !

Le brun garda le même angle et bientôt, son partenaire ne put retenir ses gémissements. Tous deux ressentaient un plaisir bien au-delà de leur espérances. Il monta en flèche jusqu'au point ultime : Furuichi jouit en prononçant le prénom de son petit ami et fut bientôt suivi par celui-ci qui fit de même.

Recouvert de sa semence sur son torse et de celle de son amant à l'intérieur de lui, l'adolescent représentait la luxure à l'état pure. Oga, obnubilé par la vision qui s'offrait à lui, resta un moment immobile, avant de se retirer de lui et de se laisser tomber à ses côtés.

Ils reprirent leur souffle en cœur, profitant du bienêtre post orgasmique qui les submergeait. Ce n'est qu'après quelques minutes que Furuichi reprit enfin ses esprits et ordonna à son petit ami :

- Oga, détache-moi !

- Je t'ai dit de m'appeler Tatsumi. T'as vraiment aucune mémoire !

L'argenté se fâcha enfin et beugla :

- Oga, merde, je suis attaché moi !

- Ta-tsu-mi, insista l'autre en le narguant.

Après un soupir, il consentit enfin :

- Okay, Tatsumi ! T'es content ?

Il eut un sourire inquiétant et répliqua :

- Maintenant on sort ensemble, n'est-ce pas ? Tu vas plus faire semblant que non, pas vrai ?

Toujours attaché et un peu perdu, Furuichi réalisa qu'il n'y avait vraiment aucune porte de sortie et cria par désespoir :

- Oui ! Bon, maintenant, tu me détaches ?

L'adolescent accéda enfin à sa demande et le détacha. Le dominé se nettoya un peu avec un mouchoir qu'il trainait toujours dans ses poches et se rhabilla. Il n'avait qu'une seule envie pour l'instant : retourner chez lui et prendre une bonne douche bien chaude.

Oga l'accompagna pour tout le chemin et le laissa seulement à sa porte, où il insista pour l'embrasser profondément. Il n'était plus qu'une question de temps avant que tout le monde sache que Furuichi sortait avec son démoniaque meilleur ami. Maintenant, il était certain qu'il ne pourrait jamais sortir avec une fille.


End file.
